A Ballerina's Spin On Crushes
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Stiles Stilinski wasn't always in love with his best friend, it was sudden and out of no where. On one of his more innocent groundings, he was forced to attend Laci's ballet class, where he was sure he was going to die of boredom. If only he knew that that was the day that he would be falling in love with his best friend's twin sister.


Here's a small treat as a thanks to the thousand reviews for Dancing With Werewolves, if you haven't read the story, then you won't know who the oc's mentioned and written in this are, so you should check it out lol. I should be updating it later on tonight! I do not own anything in this one shot, besides the ocs mentioned or seen, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.

A Ballerina Spin On Crushes

Sum - Stiles Stilinski wasn't always in love with his best friend, it was sudden and out of no where. On one of his more innocent groundings, he was forced to attend Laci's ballet class, where he was sure he was going to die of boredom. If only he knew that that was the day that he would be falling in love with his best friend's twin sister.

#$^%^$%^$%^$^%#

A thirteen year old Stiles Stilinski was stuck watching his best friend's twin sister do ballet for two hours, and coming up to the end of those_ very _long and_ very _boring two hours? He was really starting to hate being in trouble. His dad was the worst with groundings and things he had to do while being grounded. Like now, it had to be the worst. He was stuck watching Laci do ballet for the past two hours. He was going to die of boredom! He couldn't even have Scott here with him to keep him company. It wasn't his fault that his mom's favorite vase broke, it had been Scott who threw the ball in the first place. Granted it had been his idea to play foot ball in the house, but that was beside the point.

The point was that he wasn't the one to _actually _break the vase, yet he was the one being punished for it. Not that he seemed to be the only one here that was stuck watching. Another boy from his class, Isaac Lahey, he thought, was stuck her watching his cousin dance. She was a lot older, almost finished with high school now. She must have made him come watch her too, Stiles thought over in his head. He found that he really didn't care to find out the reason for him being here, though. They weren't really friends, though, so that would be weird. He didn't look up to talking to anyone either. The kid was weird, he never liked to talk and he always had a bruise on him somewhere.

Stiles huffed in boredom for the fifth time as he turned his head back to see how Laci was doing, at least this stupid thing was almost over. He'd been watching then took all kind of bending tricks and spins, but it didn't look very interesting to him. Lacrosse, now that was interesting to him. Why couldn't his dad make him go to one of those practices to see how much determination and work it took instead of having to watch ballet? He would have loved it, though, he guessed that that was exactly why his dad was making him sit through this. His snapped up in excitement as he heard the old lady instructing the class of girls, and even some boys, that they could all go into the locker rooms and change. Class was over and now Miss. McCall could come and get them and then drop him off with Scott! He was free!

He jumped up for joy and cheered out his excitement for this class finally being over. He didn't know how much longer he could sit through all the silly spinning and twirling. His high dropped instantly at the sound of a throat clearing. He slowly peeked an eye open and saw that everyone was staring at him now. The teacher even had her arms crossed as she gave him a stern look. His eyes scanned the room and saw that that Isaac kid was trying not to laugh at him. His eyes continued on from him and landed at a not so pleased Laci McCall. She was giving him the glare of the century. "Oh, u-um, sorry. Do continue with the spins and kickings." he mumbled out nervously before he sat himself back down, clearing his throat to try and stop the awkwardness. Once he was seated again, the girls were all dismissed and was able to talk around to stretch his legs again.

%$#$%#$%

After changing back into her other clothes and talking to the other girls, Laci was on her way back downstairs to save Stiles from his torture. She knew that he was only hear because his dad made him, but she couldn't help but feel like she had to impressed him, show him that ballet was just as hard as his stupid lacrosse game. That boy had an obsession, she wouldn't be surprised if he actually attempted in joining the high school team when they get there in a year or two. She didn't seem the hyperactive boy at first, but she was sure to find him at some point. There weren't a lot of places that even he could manage to get lost in. She was so caught up in looking for Stiles, she wasn't watching where she was going. She ended up watching into someone with a soft 'oomph' as they both fell back.

She rubbed her side from having landed on the wooden floor hardly. She heard the other person stuttering for something to say, causing her to look up to see who it was. She didn't recognize him at first, but then she saw the bruise just under his cheek. It was that Lahey kid that lived across the street from Melody and Jackson. Melody had always called his the grave digger's kid, but she never liked it. It sounded mean, even if it was Melody, who was never mean like her brother, who was saying it. "S-so-sorry." he stuttered out finally as he scrambled to his feet as she did the same.

She dusted herself off, not seeing what he was so nervous about. It wasn't like she was gonna go diva on him or anything. "It's fine. Isaac, right?" she asked him as she finished brushing herself off and looked up at him. And she had quite a bit of looking up to do. This kid had certainly had his growth spurt already. He seemed to have gone in shock that she knew his name, let alone smiled as she said it. He gave her a frantic nod of his head as he rubbed his arm nervously. "I'll see you around. Gotta go round up my friend. Bye!" she said out to him as she walked around him to go off and find Stiles, leaving Isaac there to stare after her.

"Somebody's got a little crush." a voice whispered behind him, causing him to jump and spin around to see his older cousin.

He just blush furiously before walking off to get to her car so she could take him to the air port to see his brother off already. She just chuckled and shook her head before going off after him. Laci was heading into the coat room for visitors when she couldn't find Stiles anywhere else. She peeked her head through the door way and had to fight back the laughter that wanted to come out at the sight she was walking in on. Stiles, who she heard complain the entire class, was attempting to do a ballerina spin. He couldn't get his footing right, at all, though. When he actually attempted doing the spinning part, she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer.

When she laughed, Stiles jumped a mile high. Which, might she add, had only ended up causing him to slip and fall back into the coat rack, completely tipping it over. She gasped and covered her mouth in shock as everything crashed to the floor. "Oh, my god! Stiles!" she called out before rushing over to him. She dropped down to her knees beside his laid out body and tossed the jacket that had landed on top of his face away from them. "God, Stiles, you are still clumsy. Are you okay?" she asked him as she helped him sit up. He didn't get a chance to answer her because she immediately went into worry mode as she started checking him over. He looked up at her as if he was seeing her for the first time as the light shined down on her.

He could swear that he could see a halo on top of her head suddenly. When she smiled at him once she was sure that he hadn't broken anything, on his body anyway, he could swear that the room had brightened up too. He could see her lips moving, but no sound was coming out as she just seemed to have a circle of fire works going on around her. "Stiles? Stiles? Hello, Stiles. Stiles!" her voice finally came through. She didn't seem to register the goofy grin that he now had one his face as he looked at her. "My mom should be here by now. Come on, I thought you were dying to get out of here?" she laughed to him as she helped him up to his feet, taking his hand as she led him out of the room. As he looked at the suddenly beautiful angel in front of him, he realized the horrible thing that had just happened.

He was now crushing _badly_ on his best friend's sister.


End file.
